The Misfortune of a Ladybug
by Marichat4ever
Summary: Gabriel had broken her, and Adrien would save her.


Marinette woke up with bleary eyes, barely registering where she was at first, until she took in the sight of her body being bare, and Adrien in the bed beside her, his arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

She sat up and unwrapped herself from his clutches, walking over to the dresser in the room, opening it, and pulling out one of Adriens shirts. She pulled it on and walked off to use the bathroom. Once she looked at her reflection, she was met with the sight of hickeys decorating her skin.

She started to wash her face. Once done with washing up, Adrien was up, and had came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and sucking onto her neck once more. "Morning princess…" She didn't respond, as she allowed herself to be pulled closer to his body frame.

This is just how it had always been, and she had gotten used to it almost too easily.

* * *

 _She was only five years old, when her parents were brutally murdered before her._

 _The killer had been dubbed as Hawkmoth._

 _He killed people torturously, and those he didn't kill, he controlled. He learned their names, and he hypnotised them to follow and obey his every order. He had killed her parents, forcing her to watch as he tore them apart._

 _It had killed something inside of her that could never be healed._

* * *

She dressed into her short red cheongsam, decorated with black spots and transparent black sleeves that hugged tight, with long pointed Tamoto's.

Adrien came up behind her, and pulled her hair into it's signature pigtails, putting her red, black, and gold flower pins into her hair. His arm came around her, and he held out a small black ring box in front of her, with a green ribbon upon it. He smiled to her and opened the lid in front of her, revealing a Ladybug charm upon a fluorescent silver chain.

She took it gently into her hands, as Adrien kissed the back of her neck. "Stole it from a rich duchess on my last outing. I thought it would fit you to a tee." He pulled out her red and black spotted mask, and gently pressed it into place on her face. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

Once the mask fit into place, she turned to look at him and offered a small smile. "I love it, thank you Chaton."

* * *

 _Her aunt Tikki and her husband had taken her in._

 _They were agents who worked at Miraculous Cure, which acted as a hospital for inmates. Honestly though, everyone just looked at it as what it really was. A criminal looney bin._

 _They had promised to find the man, and drag him into justice. But it didn't change anything._

 _Marinette was scarred for life, and there was no going back._

* * *

Marinette walked beside Adrien as they entered into the grand halls of the mansion. They were stopped by Nathalie, already dressed in her uniform. Adrien nodded to her. "Mayura. What is it?"

She stood up straight. "Chat Noir. Ladybug. You're both late."

Adrien smirked and pulled Marinette closer, kissing her neck fervently. "Yes well, we were a bit held up…"

Mayura rolled her eyes and turned to walk off. "Go get your breakfast, Ladybug. Chat Noir, this way, if you please."

Adrien sighed and pecked Marinette upon the lips before whispering into her ear. "Remember, any man speak to you other than Carapace and Gorizilla, tell me, and I'll kill them with my bare hands." She nodded, and watched as he walked off, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 _Marinette watched from around the corner, as her Uncle Plagg pushed Hawkmoth through the large doors, the other agents and doctors applauding for him and Tikki._

 _As they passed by Marinette, the awful man looked to her, and smiled to her venomously. She frowned and hugged the stuffed animal closer to her chest._

 _He remembered her._

* * *

Marinette walked into the dining room, to be immediately waved down by Rena Rouge.

Rena rushed over looking excited, before her smile dropped at the sight of hickeys upon the bluenette. She sighed and shook her head."I knew it. You weren't in bed last night, meaning that you were most likely with that damned alley cat, huh?"

Marinette simply nodded, receiving a sigh from the dark vixen. "Dear god girl, you're not even gonna deny it… You know, that guy is way too possessive of you. You never take charge of the relationship, and allow him to just push you around as his own. Doesn't that bother you?"

It didn't though. Adrien may have come off as possessive and obsessed over her, but she loved that. He was protective, just like he had been all those years ago.

He kept her safe.

* * *

 _Marinette peeked around the corner, and looked to the room holding onto the fearsome killer. What she found was shocking._

 _The room had an open walled door, blocked by metal bars to keep him in. It held a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, a table and chair, and a pile of folded clothes atop a small dresser. But that wasn't what surprised her. It was Hawkmoth._

 _He no longer wore a mask and suit, but instead the light gray jumpsuit that was one of three uniforms they gave to the male inmates. His platinum hair was neatly combed back, and he wore dark colored glasses as he read a book that had been provided for short entertainment._

 _He seemed...normal._

 _He turned a page, before glancing over his glasses to meet her gaze. "There's no need to hide. I can very visibly see you." Marinette gave a light jump at this before coming around and slowly making her way over. She hugged her stuffed animal close, a black cat with green button eyes. She walked over and stopped just 2 feet from the caged room._

 _Hawkmoth came to a stand and walked towards her. He knelt down to a knee and leveled to her view. He looked at her for a moment in silence, before he gave her a gentle smile._

" _I apologize for your pain. No child should ever have to live through such turmoil. Had I known you were actually there, I would have never gone through with my actions."_

 _Marinette stared at him in silence, holding a listless expression as she gazed at him. After a moment, she spoke up, for the first time ever since that night. "Say sorry to Felix…"_

 _Hawkmoth seemed surprised by this at first, before Marinette held out her stuffed animal to him. "My kitty… He was with me that night. He was really upset…"_

 _Hawkmoth continued to stare in surprise for a moment, before he gave a light smile. He reached out and took the stuffed animals paw, and give it a light shake. "Felix, I am very sorry for scaring you. Thank you for keeping good care of this young lady." Before anymore could be said, her uncle Plagg rushed over, "MARINETTE!"_

 _He ran over and grabbed hold of her, pulled her away from Hawkmoth and the cage. He handed her over to his wife, and she took Marinette away. Plagg glared at Hawkmoth before following after his wife and niece._

* * *

Marinette stood against the wall, silently listening to the conversation going on on the other side of the door. Once it opened she rushed in front of it, waiting for Adrien to walk out. Gorizilla and Mayura exited first, before Style Queen, who was followed by Maledictator and Despair Bear. Style Queen stopped at Ladybug and smiled.

"Ladybug! There you are. Have you considered my offer? It still stands you know. While you are an amazing villain of Akuma, you're an even better designer. Do tell me if you plan to join me, m'kay?"

Ladybug watched as the three left, before she walked into the room. Upon entering, she couldn't hide her frown as she spotted Adrien surrounded by her three most hated people.

Riposte was sitting on top of Adriens desk, Queen Bee stood beside his chair where he sat, petting his shoulder flirtatiously, and Volpina was sitting upon his lap. Adrien sat there with an annoyed look gracing his face. Not wasting any time, Ladybug walked over firmly and grabbed hold of Riposte and Queen Bees' collars, throwing them out of the room with ease.

Volpina stood up and glowered to Ladybug. "Umm, excuse me! What do you think you're doi-" Ladybug threw her out promptly, not caring to hear the rest of the vixens chatter.

Adrien smirked and let out a laugh as Ladybug closed and locked the door. Through all of that, she had still managed to keep a blank expression. She walked over to Adrien calmly as he chortled over the scene that had unfolded moments ago.

"Damn, remind me never to cross you!" She came beside him and sat upon his lap, before forcefully grabbing hold of his face, and kissing him swift and hard. He moaned into her happily, his hands lying on to her hips. When she pulled back, she was met with his signature cheshire grin. "Aww, was my little bug jealous?"

Ladybug felt her brows crease forward a bit, and she kissed him once more before replying, "You shouldn't talk. Evillustrator was a great villain here, and you killed him for talking to me." Adrien frowned in annoyance as he recalled what had happened. "He wasn't talking, he was flirting. Inappropriately at that. He commented on your curves, which belong to me. He then grabbed your ass, which belongs to me. And after, he kissed those luscious lips of yours. Which. Belong. To. _Me_."

Ladybug rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him, before he decided to skip foreplay and pull of her skirt, dropping it to the ground, followed swiftly by his pants.

* * *

 _Marinette walked up to the cage and knocked lightly onto one of the metal bars. Hawkmoth turned his head to her and gave a gentle smile. She watched as he stood up and walked over to her, putting something away in his pocket. She pointed to it. "What's that?"_

 _He looked to her with a smirk and sighed, before pulling out a locket and opening it up. He handed it to her and she examined the pictures inside. "They're my family. My wife, and then my son." He told her. Marinette traced her fingers across the edge of the small ornament, before handing it back to him. "Do you miss them?"_

 _He didn't reply at first, before looking up to her with a single raised brow. "Do you miss your parents?"_

 _Marinette remained silent. She may have been younger at the time, but even still, she understood that her parents were mean and cruel. Her father seemed like a teddy bear to everyone, but he gambled and drank all the time. As a baby, he had accidently put alcohol into her cup on several occasions. Her mother had rarely fed her, and never gave her the attention she should of._

" _No, not really. While I don't like that they're dead, I don't miss them."_

 _She expected surprise, shock, maybe even fear and disgust. That was always what the reactions she got were when she told people this. She would explain that she didn't care for their deaths, and just wished that she could have looked away while it happened. It terrified people._

 _But, this man… He looked to her in almost… Pity._

" _The same is for me, to my family…"_

* * *

Marinette sat up to find herself back in Adrien's room, alone in the large bed. She looked around to find Adrien, but he was nowhere in sight.

She got up and tied on her silk robe, before rushing over to the door. She yanked it open, but was stopped by Adrien on the other side, stopping her from running into him. He chuckled lightly. "Woah there, no need to panic. I just needed to grab something at the office, and-"

Marinette interrupted him by throwing her arms around him and hugging him close. He smiled gently and hugged her back.

He had known she would be upset, and he had hoped to return before she awoke, but even unconsciously she thought he had left. He promised he would never leave her, and he will forever stick to his promise…

Because his father hadn't...

* * *

 _Marinette was sitting before Hawkmoths cage as she listened to him read his book. She would once in a while ask what some words meant, and he would go into an explanation that would help her better understand._

 _She had come to actually like the man, and she enjoyed sneaking down to his cell at night to chat and play with him. She even hoped that he enjoyed it as well, and looked to her as a friend._

 _She didn't know of the horrors he had yet to bring upon her life._

* * *

Marinette absolutely refused to let go of Adrien for the rest of the day, sending a low growl to anyone who so much as came near him. Frankly, it was a huge switch, but then again, Adrien was doing the same.

He had an arm wrapped around her waist as she had nuzzled herself close into his side. She would once in a while look up to kiss below his jaw, driving him crazy in want to pin her to the wall. It was unsure whether or not her driving him insane was intentional.

They entered Adriens office, and when Marinette heard him lock the door behind them, her heart did a little flip in excitement.

She immediately turned to him, only to have Adriens mouth crash down onto her own. She wrapped her arms around him swiftly with a groan as he jetted her up, legs winding around his waist.

He carried her over to his desk and laid her back upon the empty surface, moving his mouth down to suck her neck. When his eyes spotted the hickies upon her neck had started to fade, he went over them once more to freshen their color.

He wanted everyone to know that she was his. No longer his father's.

* * *

 _Marinette rushed down the halls crying, coughing as she went. She held Felix to her mouth and nose, to breath in more clean air, as she ran through the burning halls._

 _Adults were either dead, or dying. She couldn't find her aunt or uncle, and noone who could stand would stop to help her._

 _She couldn't breath. Everywhere she looked, fire and smoke blocked her vision. She wanted to get out, she wanted to survive. But could she?_

 _She tripped over something, and it burned her barefoot. She fell and gave a cry of pain when her body hit something sharp. Glass. The windows had shattered and skirted across the floor just moments before she fell upon them. They scratched her skin, and cut through her night dress._

 _She cried in pain, before something,_ someone… _finally saved her._

 _Hawkmoth, fully dressed in his suit and mask, stepped into the hallway, followed by a dark haired woman in a blue dress and fan that resembled a peacock, and a large man in all blue, almost like an animal. They had obviously started the fire, in hopes of saving their boss, Hawkmoth. It made sense, that this man would be the reason that she lost everything again. But honestly, could she blame him?_

 _Hawkmoth walked over to her and knelt down, brushing away a streaked drop of blood from a cut on her cheek, and gave her a gentle smile. "Marinette… Join us."_

 _She didn't know what she had even agreed to at first, but… it was her only chance._

 _She allowed him to pick her up and carry her out, but not before she could ask him one question. "Who are you… What's your name?'_

 _He smiled down to her as he held her in his arms, "Gabriel. Gabriel Agreste."_

* * *

Marinette panted heavily as she laid on the desk, Adrien slamming into her with no restraint. She loved it. The sound of his skin slapping to her own echoed throughout the room, along with the heated sound of their breath.

Marinette cried out as she hit her third release since they had changed position. Adrien thrust a few more times before reaching his own end add he came into her.

Marinette sneakily pushed herself into a sitting position as she kissed his lips. "Adrien, I think I'm full now," she teased.

Adrien rested his head against her own as he tried to catch up with his own breath. "You're the one that always tries to go without a condom. Seriously though… I get you hate the feeling of them, but at this point, I'd be shocked if you don't end up pregnant."

She hummed in reply as she had her hands trace up and down his body, feeling his pecs and abs with a gentle touch. "Can you blame me for wanting your cum inside me? Besides, you'd love the thought of me pregnant with your child. Admit it."

Adrien chuckled as he kissed Marinette once more, "You got me. I would like seeing a little miny you, running around without a care. I want a family with you, and I want to give you children more than anything in the world. Well, anything other than marrying you."

Marinette laughed in return at this as she came to a stand and picked up her clothes. "Hmm, ask me properly, and we'll see. As long as it's not public in front of the workers. I'd have to force myself not to cry of joy if you did it out there."

Adrien chuckled. "What exactly would stand as properly to you?" He started to pick up and put on his clothes. Marinette finished zipping up and tying her Cheongsam.

"Well… I want a ring, duh, and for it to remind me of you, each time I admire it's shine." She didn't at all notice as he pulled open his desk and smirked with a low hum. "What about location? Time?"

Marinette tapped her finger to her chin. "Hmm, I guess I'd be fine with anything, really. As long as we're alone, I'd be happy with it. As for a time or dare, I honestly couldn't give a fuck."

Adrien chuckled as he came to stand in front of her. He held both hands to her hips as he started to kiss her neck. She hummed happily as he kissed further down in a slow motion. When he had knelt down to her stomach, "How would you want me to do it?"

Marinette giggled as he kissed her clothed bellybutton. "You decide. It's your moment too. As long as I can tell that you love me with every moment. Oh! And sorry not sorry, but you're getting on one knee whether you like it or not. No… wha-?!" It wasn't until that moment that Marinette noticed what was happening. Adrien pulled back from her body, but he remained on one knee.

He pulled out a black ring box and flicked it open to her, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She recognised it almost immediately as the one they had seen at the black market auction they had been RSVPed for. It was the highest sell.

Adrien smirked and she gasped into her cupped hands. "You- you just-!"

"So what do you think bugaboo? Does this meet your requirements?" She sniffled in reply as a tear escaped each eye. "D-dumb cat… of course it does…"

* * *

 _Marinette woke in a fancy bed in an even fancier room, of the most expensive and fancy mansion. She came to a stand, to find herself dressed in a purple silk nightgown, with her hair in low pigtails._

 _She left the room, finding several people out and about in the halls. All adults, or even children her own age, dressed in strange outfits. She faintly remembered some from Miraculous Cure, while others from the news. When they spotted her, they all stopped in their places and started to stare, point, and whisper._

 _She would have asked for directions, but Hawkmoth suddenly broke through the crowd, followed by the 2 she had seen with him previously. He came to her and smiled gently. "You're awake, good." He looked around sternly. "Everyone is to leave immediately. You may all come back to work tomorrow."_

 _When the crowd finally dissipated, Hawkmoth looked down to her with a smile,"Marinette, let me show you around. Besides, this is your new home, after all."_

 _Marinette nodded lightly, and took his stretched out hand, letting him lead her off down the halls. After a while, they ended up at a door, and a boy walked out. He was only a bit taller than her, with blonde spiky hair, and green eyes, hidden by a black mask that had the eye openings blocked by cat lenses. He wore a black suit and armor, with faux cat ears, and a small frown. He stopped and looked to Marinette and his father in surprise. "Who is she?"_

 _Marinette didn't know what it was at first. Maybe it was his face, but that was covered by a mask. The hair? No, it seemed more golden than yellow. The eyes? If not for common sense, she wouldn't have even noticed that he was wearing cat contacts. Something about him though, reminded her that this was the boy from the photo within the locker._

 _Later on, she would learn that it was his voice. It was the same voice of his father, Hawkmoth. Cold, with a slight hint of kindness._

 _Hawkmoth patted the top of her head, almost like a man would his dog when they were obedient. "This is Marinette. Marinette, this is my son, Adrien, also known as Chat Noir. Adrien, Marinette here is from Miraculous Cure, she's the niece of those 2 officers."_

 _Adrien narrowed his eyes to her, "And what makes you think she's trustworthy?" Marinette was the only one to not notice his father's evil grin. "She is the daughter of Monsieur Dupain, and Madame Cheng." Adrien, Gorizilla, and Mayura gasped and looked to the 2 in shock, before Hawkmoth continued. He looked down to Marinette with a sweet smile. "Marinette, darling, would you like to tell them of how we met?"_

 _Adrien glared at his father, baring his teeth in a warning, but Marinette didn't care. She obeyed. "You brutally killed my parents before my very eyes, not knowing that I witnessed the entire scene." "And how did that make you feel," he asked with a smirk. She obeyed listlessly, "I don't care."_

 _Adrien tensed, looking to her in shock at her answer. Gabriel chuckled darkly as he roughly pet her head like a mut. "You see? She is tainted, yet pure. She's perfect. From now on, she goes by the name of Ladybug. Adrien, I want you to train her perfectly, understood?"_

 _Adrien and Marinette stared at one another mercilessly. Her with no emotion, and him trying to break her walls, wanting to learn who she was. "Yes father."_

* * *

Rena Rouge choked on her drink as Marinette entered the room. The fox had immediately taken notice of her new hand jewellery.

Rena rushed across the lounge, reviving a few odd looks from the other girls. "Ladybug, the hell even happened in literally 8 fucking hours?!"

Marinette walked over with her usual listlessness, and showed of the ring to the girls. They all gasped happily and Rena sighed. "He proposed; of course… Why am I surprised? But dang girl, while I'm wary of the idea, I gotta admit that it's about time. I mean, you've been in love since you've met each other! You'd think he'd of proposed the moment you came of age."

Marinette agreed that his proposal was severely delayed. She was almost 20 now. She would have thought he'd propose as soon as she turned 16, but then… things had been happening at the time...

* * *

 _Years passed them by, and nothing much changed. But Gabriel had. He became more demanding, more controlling, but still nice. But that wasn't good either._

 _Marinette stood on the podium with her arms out in a T-pose as Gabriel examined the outfit on her. He had asked for her to model the outfit he was making for her, and wanted to make sure it worked nicely._

 _He walked around her, before using pins to stick some parts together on her sides. He held her arms and examined her close. "Red looks good on you. We should always contrast it with your outfits from now on."_

 _Marinette nodded, "Yes sir…" Gabriel shook his head and tutted her. "Now Marinette, what have we discussed before?"_

 _Marinette was silent for a moment. "Yes daddy."_

 _He nodded approvingly. "Good girl, you learn fast. Now then, I'm all finished here, so why not you go on and change back to your cheongsam." Marinette stepped off the podium and walked over to the couch. She was about to start undressing when Adrien called out._

" _Marinette."_

 _Gabriel looked up in shock to find his son had been there. Adrien was standing by the door, leaning against the wall. He had been there for a while._

 _Adrien kicked off the wall and came over to Marinette, holding her hand as he gave her a gentle smile. "Marinette, why not you go change in the other room, okay?"_

 _Marinette nodded and left. After the door closed behind her, she immediately heard the two arguing and yelling. She would hear Adrien call his father a pedophilic pervert, as Gabriel would say he was just as bad._

 _In all truth, Marinette didn't care for what they did. She couldn't. She had already begun breaking. All that mattered to her was which one of the two men would be the one to break her, and which would be the one to save her._

* * *

Marinette walked into the bedroom to find Adrien looking through some files at his desk. When she was halfway over to him, he heard her, and started to push the papers back into their file. Marinette frowned. His action showed he didn't want her to see the files, and she didn't like secrets when it came to Adrien.

Before he could put away the file, she walked closer and snatched the file from his hands, smirking as he didn't even try to fight her over it. That would be an empty bettle.

She opened the file, only to close it slowly a minute later. Adrien sighed. "His dumb-ass lawyer came by with questions, and said they wanted to talk to you over the cause of death. I told him to fuck off, and I was just about to go and burn the file."

Marinette remained silent for a moment before slowly nodding. She shakily handed him the file, as her mind recalled what had happened.

The death of Gabriel Agreste.

* * *

 _She didn't mean to do it, and yet she also did._

 _Gabriel had come at her, and she had simply acted on instinct. The only thing him and Adrien would agree upon concerning her was that she shouldn't hold back and attack in defense if someone were to try and take advantage of her. And she always obeyed orders._

 _Marinette sat there in the middle of the floor, hands shaking as she held fast to the bloody letter opener she had previously grabbed in haste. Gabriel laid a bloody mess of limbs before her in his office._

 _She didn't even notice as Adrien came up behind her and hugged her close. She gasped in pain and fear of what she had done. She had killed the man whom had loved her most, and had taken her in as his own._

 _She was scared- no; she was terrified._

 _What would happen to her now? What exactly had this impacted upon her life? Before she had grabbed the letter opener, he had charged to her and grabbed her, pulling her as though she was some doll to be played with. He had tried to strip her as he moved to kiss her neck and face. He had almost made it to her breasts when she had stabbed him._

 _She stabbed… and stabbed, and stabbed! She did it until she was positive that he could bring her no harm. She knew exactly what she was doing as she killed him, and not for a second did she think over her actions._

 _She cried in Adriens arms, but not for what she did to Gabriel, but for what she had done to herself._

 _She thought she would finally be happy. Being Ladybug as apart of Agreste's Akuma was the greatest joy of her life, and then- that all vanished._

 _Gabriel Agreste had made her Ladybug, and now with him gone, she was nothing. How could she live on like this? First her parents… Then her aunt and uncle… now him._

 _Adrien shushed lightly into her hair as he hugged her. She had yet to notice that he wasn't at all saddened over the scene of his father. She had yet to ever care. Gabriel had broken her, and Adrien would save her._

* * *

That night, Adrien laid soundly in bed, but he didn't sleep. He knew that Marinette would show up any moment now.

After seeing that file, she would find herself unable to sleep. Chances were, she would come to sleep with him as comfort.

He didn't say it yet, but he had sent Carapace and Rena Rouge to go kill his father's lawyer from earlier that day. That son of a bitch brought those damned files here and caused his little bug to feel sad and miserable.

Just then, the door opened and closed right after. Marinette walked over to Adriens side of the bed and bent over to kiss his lips. Adrien smiled and kissed back. "Sleepin' in here tonight?"

Marinette shrugged nonchalantly as she started to undo her nightdress. "In a sense." Adriens eyes widened in surprise at her actions, as he watched her climb ontop of him.

"Not that I have a problem with this, but are you sure you-" Marinette kissed him hard on the lips. "Adrien, I swear to fucking god, if you don't screw me right now, I'll do it myself."

Adrien didn't respond at first as he blinked up to her. A wide smile slowly stretched across his face,"Honestly, that's pretty hot." Marinette growled under her breathas a warning, causing the blonde to sigh and comply. "Damn, I really would have wanted to see that…"

Marinette rolled her eyes and spun them so that he was caging her down. "Fine. Next time your upset, I'll do myself on your bed, okay?"

Adrien started to undress as he snickered. "Damn, Mari. You're really eager, aren't you?"

She hugged in annoyance. "Shut up and fuck me already." She received a laughin return before Adrien descended upon her.

* * *

 _Marinette opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible as she looked down the halls to make sure no one was awake and wandering. She stepped out from her bedroom with a large duffle bag of some clothes and money, wearing the Cheongsam she loved so dearly._

 _It hurt her because Gabriel had made it, but she loved it because of Adrien. When it came to his father, she was the only thing Adrien loved our even cared for the same. He had chosen that outfit over the others his father had made her, saying she looked gorgeous._

 _Just as she made her way down the stairs towards the door, the young man she was thinking of showed up leaning against the wall casually._

" _It's pretty late you know…" She tensed under his voice, despite the soft care in it. Adrien walked over to her and turned her to face him. He shared a gentle smile as he held her chin in one hand, and her side in the other._

" _Please Marinette… You haven't spoken since that night." Her eyes strayed towards the office door to her left. Adrien turned her attention back to him. "If you leave, there's a high chance they'll find out it was you, and you won't be safe…"_

 _Marinette looked him in the eye in sadness. She opened her mouth and whispered or her first words in months. "Adrien… I'm sorry…"_

 _Adrien smiled and hugged her to his body close. "Marinette, I could never blame you for what you did. You were being taken advantage of and he had told you himself to kill in that situation. It's not your fault, and don't think for one second that. I was ever upset with you forit."_

 _She knew that. If anything, Marinette knew that her actions had just made Adrien love her more. If not her, he would have done it himself sooner than later._

 _Adrien pulled her close and didn't intend to let her go. He would keep her safe from now on._

 _Marinette hugged him back, stuffing her face into his chest as she silently cried. Once Adrien felt her tears seep through his shirt, he pulled back only enough to look into her eyes. He only wanted her to cry of joy from now on, so these tears had to go._

 _Adrien knelt slightly as he tilted her head up, kissing her sweetly as they remained there. Marinette didn't respond at first, but came soon to kiss him back. This only godded him further._

 _Adrien deepened the kiss swiftly, pushing Marinettes back to the wall by the door. She gasped in return at this, hands gripping tightly at his shoulders as he kissed her ferociously. When he did pull back for air, he moved down to her neck as she tried to breath._

" _A… Adri-Ahh!" Adrien but into her neck in almost hunger. Marinette covered her mouth with a hand, hoping to block the new and foreign noises that tried to escape her. Adrien wasn't having it though._

 _He grabbed her wrists and held them high above her head. He made sure to be gentle, knowing that Marinette would react badly if he was too rough and dominant right away. Besides, he could start gentle, and have her roughly at a later date._

 _But her reaction was nothing near what he had guessed. Once the young bluenette noticed he was being gentle; she asked him to dominate her._

 _Adrien had almost choked at this, but at seeing her lust filled eyes, he knew she wanted him too. He complied._

 _He carried her to his bedroom and had her just as he wanted her. Marinette was finally his, no longer his father's. He would make it his life goal that he would make her forget everything that man had put her through._


End file.
